SDRG is a nationally recognized interdisciplinary team of researchers who study the predictors of problem and positive behavior, design and test interventions, and develop tools for communities and other service systems to promote positive social development. SDRG employs 80 scientists and staff who contribute to 12 current research projects with more than $10 million in annual funding. Eight projects have on-going data collection and data are currently collected from almost 50,000 sources a year, at a cost of $3 million. The group has extensive experience with a wide variety of general and specialized populations. The diversity of populations studied and sensitive topic nature require the use of a variety of survey modes. SDRG maintains a centralized, 12-station CATI lab, 40 field laptop computers, a scanning operation, a web survey operation, and an observational coding facility. A serious limitation of the current system is the lack of integration and resulting inefficiencies. The Integrated Data Collection System (IOCS) is a computerized data collection system designed to support SDRG's current NIH grants. The goal of the IDCS is to create a state-of-the-art system that will provide flexibility to collect research data utilizing an optimal survey mode to maximize survey quality while minimizing survey costs. The IDCS utilizes software and hardware solutions that greatly improve the integration, flexibility, and efficiency of data collection. It includes improved systems for collecting sensitive information, monitoring data quality and improving data security. The core elements are: 1) a central data server containing current and archived data that utilizes MS SQL Server to store and provide data to users and other applications in the system, 2) Scanning Operations, 3) CATI Operations, 4) Field Interview Operations, and 5) Web Survey Operations. The IDCS will increase efficiency, lower cost, and increase data quality and data security thereby enhancing the validity of data and the methodology of ongoing grants as well as those currently under review. This instrument holds strong relevance for public health because it will serve multiple NIH-funded researchers and directly benefit a number of public health studies. This instrument holds strong relevance for public health because it will serve multiple NIH-funded researchers and directly benefit a number of public health studies. [unreadable] [unreadable]